


Dirty Little Secret

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Multi, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo has a dirty little secret. Commission for Michelangelo-1234 over on DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

“Ah, god, Leo.” Donnie screamed as he climaxed seconds after Leo did. Leo sighed as he pulled  out and relaxed against Donnie.

“I love you Leo.” Donnie sighed, closing his eyes as the afterglow settled in.

“I love you too Donnie.” Leo said moving to lay down next to Donnie. He lifted a hand to cup Donatello's face and thumbed his cheek receiving a lazy smile from the sleepy turtle.

-

“Ah, god, harder, Raph!” Leo screamed as Raph rammed into him.

“Ah! Fuck! Leo!” Raph screamed as he came, deep inside of Leo, who followed close after, falling onto the pillows, breathing deeply.

After the two had come down from their high, they laid together, not a word passed between them for several minutes until Raph spoke up.

“Why are ya doing this Leo?” Raph asked and Leo looked over at him.

“Doing...what?”

“This, with me, why are ya doing this when ya have Donnie.” Leo became quiet and turned around so that he was not facing Raphael.

“Ya know, if he finds out, you'll break his heart and this family and team will fall apart, as leader I woulda thought you'd seen tha possibilities, yet ya still do this, why?”

“Because I'm selfish.” Leo mumbled and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind and ignore what Raph had told him.

He didn't know why he started his with Raphael but he couldn't stop it, not even for Donnie.

He'd just have to keep it his dirty little secret.


End file.
